


Just a Call Away...

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Intimate Moments With Matt Murdock [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just Sexy Times, No Character Development, No Plot, Smut, no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs to relax.  He has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Call Away...

One of the problems with being blind, with having any disability, really, probably, was establishing and maintaining relationships. There are compromises and issues and a certain lack of understanding, sometimes, that just almost guarantee that dating never goes beyond a couple of weeks or so. At least, that’s how Matt has chosen to see it. Add on his secret life, and well… Yeah. Female companionship was pretty low on the list of reasonable expectations in Matt’s life. But there are ways to deal with that.

Not prostitutes. Matt can’t even imagine how he would bring that up in confession. And while he could probably just pick up a girl at a bar every once in a while, again, that was something he would feel bad trying to explain. But the phone, that was an easy fix. There were so many phone lines, and the women had such beautiful voices, and it was so much easier to deal with.

It had been another fruitless night, not being able to track down the head of the latest drug ring to pop up in Hell’s Kitchen. Frustration and an excess of unused adrenaline had left him feeling wired and unable to sleep, and he and Foggy had court in the morning on another tenant defense case. Slumping on his couch with a beer in hand, he fumbled his phone out of his pocket, running his thumb to unlock the screen. He spoke to the phone, having it dial one of his favorite lines. The operator took his card information, and asked him who he wanted to talk to tonight.

“Is Danielle available tonight?” Matt asked, hoping. The yes he got from the operator made him smile for the first time that evening. Waiting as his call was connected, he slid down further on the couch, tugging open the button on his jeans and lowering his zipper. He left his cock tucked in, but could feel himself hardening slowly in anticipation. 

“Hey Matt,” her sultry, deep voice sounded pleased to be talking to him. “Long time baby. How’ve you been?”

“Good. Busy. I guess it has been a while, hasn’t it?” Matt relaxed further, listening to her voice without the distractions of a heartbeat or movement or anything that would be present if she was in the room with him. In a lot of ways, he preferred it like this. He can focus more on sensation this way. 

“What’s on your mind tonight, Matt? What are you feeling like?” Danielle asked. “I’m up for anything, you know that. So tell me what you want, Matt. Tell me how to make you feel good tonight, baby.”

“Tell me how you would touch me, if you were here, Danielle” Matt replied. “Tell me what you would want me to do to you, or what you want to do to me.”

“I’d want to kiss your jaw, Matt, starting just under your ear, and working my way slowly down under your jaw, and down your neck. I’d would probably be straddled across your lap, unbuttoning your shirt as I kissed you. I would run my tongue down the hollow of your throat as I opened up your shirt, Matt, and run my nails across your chest.”

Matt ran his fingers along the path she described, barely touching his skin the way he imagined her lips would feel, light and feathery and warm. He pushed the speaker button and balanced the phone on the back of the couch, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. 

“Would you run your nails over my nipples, Danielle? Would you run your tongue over them?” He asked, his voice growing deeper and gravelly. 

“If I did, would you pull my hair, Matt? Would you wrap your fingers into my hair and guide me where you wanted me? Would you tangle your hand in my curls, darling?” Matt’s breath hitched as he imagined the silky feel of hair wrapped around his hand, leading her lips across his skin. Matt slid his hands down his own chest, dipping his fingers into his jeans, tracing his fingers along his hardened cock, feeling a drop of moisture gathering at the tip.

“I would love to wrap my hands in your hair, Danielle. I would love to push your head down into my lap and have you run your tongue other places.”

“Do you want me to lick your cock, Matt? Is that what you are telling me? Do you want me to wrap my lips around the head and suck you slowly down?” Matt groaned, his fingers wrapping around his shaft, pulling his dick free from his pants finally, sliding his hand down to rest tightly against his balls. “I’ll take that as a yes, Matt,” she chuckled throatily. “Tell me, Matt… are you touching yourself, thinking about me sucking your dick? Have you wrapped your big strong hand around it, running your fingers up and down, thinking about my tongue?”

“Yes” Matt moaned into the empty air of his apartment, bringing his other hand down, wrapping it around, his thumb running across the tip and spreading his precum around as he held himself tight with his other hand still pressed against his balls. “Danielle,” he asked quietly, “are you touching yourself right now?”

“Matt, I know I’ve told you before what your sexy voice does for me. I had my hand down my panties right from the start.”

“Let me hear you” Matt nearly whispered. His cock was leaking steadily now, and as he heard the wet, rhythmic sounds coming from the speaker of the phone, his dick pulsed in his hand, demanding more attention. Tightening his fingers more around his shaft, he began to stroke faster, closing his fist fully around the head with every stroke, lubricating himself and feeling the friction heat his cock almost uncomfortably.

“Matt, let me hear you. Talk to me.” Her sultry voice made him moan. She chuckled again. “That’s not exactly what I meant, lover. Tell me what you want me to be doing.” Matt moved his fingers from the base of his cock, wrapping them down under his ever-tightening balls.

“I want you to lick my sack, Danielle. Run your tongue all over my balls, suck them into your mouth as you stroke me. I want to grab a hold of your hair and push my cock into your mouth until it hits the back of your throat. I want to feel you sucking hard as I pump myself into your sweet mouth.” Matt gasped as he heard Danielle moan at his words, his dick pulsing in his hand, his balls tight under his fingers. “Fuck, I am so close baby. Tell me… Tell me what you are going to do when I cum in your mouth” he panted, barely able to contain himself now. 

“I’m gonna keep sucking Matt. I want to feel you cumming deep in my throat, and I am going to keep sucking, my fingers wrapped around the base of your dick, milking your balls with my other hand, until I get every last sweet drop.”

That was all it took to send Matt over the edge. The combination of her dirty words and the feeling of his own hand wrapped tight around his cock shattered his control and he felt himself spurting out over his fingers onto his stomach. His shoulders shook as he cried out some indiscernible word, maybe a name, maybe a curse. His breathing and his heartbeat were thunderous to his own senses, drowning out any noise coming from the nearly forgotten phone. Slowly he panted his way down from the height of his pleasure, paying attention once again to the voice in the darkness.

“Feeling better, Matt?” the girl asked, sounding much calmer herself.

“Absolutely” he grinned. “You always make me feel a lot better. Thanks darlin’.”

“Any time Matt. Any time.” Matt reached up and ended the call with sticky fingers, tired at last. Buttoning his jeans he got up and went to clean up and sleep, for tonight at least.


End file.
